horror movie
by Sel Raen
Summary: so everyone goes on a trip and then they get sucked into a horror movie type scenario. CO-AUTHORED by KaGoMeS-kId-TrEsUeR


_ Hello people of the world you see im not the only one writeing this story my friend KaGoMeS-kId-TrEsUrE so this story will be on both of our accounts just so you know and thank you for reading this it might not be very good but I am trying because my computer doesnt have spell check on it but (im just calling the co authoress Tresure it will be easier) Tresure will be editing so i hope it turns out okay. Anyway, here we go! _

"Hey Sunako, get dressed, we're going on another trip." Kyohie anounced barging right into her room. He didnt care much anymore about knocking, not that he ever cared about anything other then food in the first place. Sunako imagined another trip with her house mates. It didnt appeal to her in anyway, so she shook her head and said,

"Im not going."

Sunako was living in a large mansion owned by her aunt. All four of her housemates were all very, _very_ good looking men... She couldnt stand any good looking person, they were just so damn bright that they blinded her.

There was Kyohie Takano, a briliant creature who was really fiesty, argued about everything, and who sometimes gets kidnapped at unoportune moments. Takenaga Oda, was a really smart and really sexy guy who was constantly followed by his sort of girlfriend Noi. There was Yuki Toyama, a slightly more femanine boy, who was as cute as a little puppy, sweet as candy, and hated being mistook as a girl. Last, there was Ranmaru Morri, a player who had a different girlfriend every day; all of whom happened to be married.

"Come on Nakahara we're going to an old haunted mansion where there are probablly tons of ghosts and other creepy stuff," Kyohie said thinking that he finally could convince her to go. He watched as Sunako perked up, her horror movie fanatic side slowly popping out. A smile came to Kyohie's face as he saw the excitment enter her. The teenaged nut job jumped up and packed a bag automaticlly.

The three other boys peeked around the corner and looked into the room. Kyohie shot them a descreate thumbs as Sunako's back was turned, and all the boys smiled. So they all went and started to pack there bags.

"Ranmaru? do you know where my book is?" Takenaga asked form the stairs. Ranmaru poped his head from around the corner of his bedroom door, with a _why are you asking me_ expression on his face.

"Ya I do, it's in the kitchen, on the patio table, in the living room, and somewhere in your room." Ranmaru said while going back into his room and searching through one of his drawers for something.

"Thank you very much Ranmaru that was alot of help" Takenaga called to his housemate. Ranmaru simply rolled his eyes and went back to looking through his drawer.

"I'm sorry Takenaga but you have so many books you will have to specify which one you want" He said simply not in the mood to tease the other boy at this moment. Takenaga breathed a small sigh and went to look around the mansion again for his book.

Yuki was finished packing and was jumping up and down happily. He loved going on trips because it was so much fun. He tried to picture what the place would look like, like he usually did but then stopped bouncing as he realized that this trip was going to be in a really scary mansion that was possibly haunted by mean ghosts.

Once evrybody was done packing they were loading a car that was sent to them by Auntie. Takenaga walked into the kitchen. He had a book in his hands held up in front of his face and wasn't paying any attention until he ran right into Ranmaru. The two boys fell over Takenaga on top and Ranmaru on the bottom.

The two looked into each others eyes, panic clear on their faces as kyohie suddenly burst into the room. Kyohie stopped in the middle of his scentence and looked at the two on the floor as they stared at him in asstonishment, then proceded to burst into howling laughter. Yuki came into the room followed by Sunako wondering what the comotion was about. Yuki started to giggle at little, while Sunako turned tail and stalked out of the room.

"Hahaha... I... I always knew...Knew that Ranmaru was on the... on the... on the bottom...Hahahaahah!" Kyohie managed out through his laughing. Yuki continued to giggle until it was an all out laugh. He obviously had to get his two cents in.

" Ranmaru's the uki hehehe" Ranmaru shot a glare at the other boys and stood up after Takenaga rolled off of him. he stalked out of the room followed by Takenaga and then the two laughing boys.

Once everyone was out of the house and in the car they drove off.

"Hey guys why dont we play a game?" Every one was afraid of the game that Kyohie would suggest but they all agreed any way because they had nothing better to do. They held there breath as Kyohie thought through the many games he knew.

"Well I dont like playing would you rather its so stupid, no closet to play seven minutes in heaven with, no room or bottle to play spin the bottle..." Everybody's fear grew as Kyohie thought out loud.

Finally after what felt like forever kyohie breathed out and made his decision every one looked at him with fear as he grinned like the cheshire cat.

"Yuki... Truth or Dare?" Kyohie asked the suprised and unsespecting boy. Yuki looked around at the others contemplating whether he should try and be cool and choose Dare or whether he should be a chicken and choose truth. .

"Truth." he said. Kyohies grin faltered and turned into a poute. He shrugged after a moment, looking at the smaller boy like hat for a moment. Again there was time it seemed to take longer then ever.

"Well then, Yuki, have you ever kissed a boy?" ended up being Kyohie's question. Yuki blushed bright red and looked away for a moment he was set on not answering; until kyohie told him that if he didn't answer then he would have to do a dare. So Yuki sucked it up and said,

"Yes, i have" The young boy's face turned so many shades of red, it was one shade blending right after another.

"Really, who?" There was another hesitation but after a moment Yuki answered.

"mfgh" He mumbled in audibly Kyohie looked at him with a _you have got to be kidding me _look.

"Repeat that please."

"Takenaga" Yuki said so that every one could hear this time. Kyohie put Takenaga in a head lock.

"Ahhhhh looks like our Takenaga is a player, first little Yuki then Ranmaru. So when is it my turn?" Kyohie asked makeing a kissy face at Takenaga. The dark haired boy pushed Kyohie away from him.

"Okay... um... Ranmaru truth or dare?" Ranmaru's answer didnt have any hesitation in it he just went right out and answered.

"Dare," he said. Yuki pursed his lips and looked at the cieling of the car. It was like this for a few minutes before anybody talked, but fianlly Yuki thought of a dare.

"Well since Kyohie is the only one in here who hasnt kissed a guy I think that you should kiss him, Ranmaru." The red haired boy looked at the blond in asstonishment for a moment. He never thought that the little boy could come up with something like this. Yuki wasnt exactly the most brilliant person when it came to that sort of thing.

Ranmaru's smirkedbefore he reached acroos Yuki and took Kyohies face in his hands and brought thier faces close to each other. Kyohies lip was curled in disgust until his lips met Ranmaru's.

When they broke apart, Kyohei ran to the bathroom on the bus as started 'throwing up' and brushing his teeth, yelling things like "Disgusting!" and "I can't believe you would do that!"

Takenaga and Yuki continued to laugh at Kyohei. Finally Takenaga sighed and turned to look out the window.

"We have quite a ways to go yet you might as well get some rest." He said matter of factly. Every body else nodded in aggreement. They all leaned back to get a small rest. Little did any of them know, that Sunako was smiling lightly at them on her side of the bus.


End file.
